


Star Quest

by orphan_account



Series: Star Wars Movie AUs [2]
Category: Galaxy Quest (1999), Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben and Kylo are not the same person, Finn is Sexualised, Galaxy Quest - Freeform, M/M, Phasma is an Alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four out of five of the former cast members from the show Star Quest - a television show that was cancelled five years ago - are fed up with the star of the show, Poe Dameron, being late to every one of their combined appearances for conventions that are still being put on for them (and really, the show was cancelled five kriffing years ago, why are there still conventions?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Galaxy Quest. Seriously, I rediscovered my obsession with this movie and it's ridiculous. But anyway, this is just a (not so) short snippet from the movie itself. This is the first nine minutes in written form and it's over two thousand words (oh goodness).

_‘Exiting time knot, sir.’ A young man’s voice said in a British accent—Lieutenant Domhnall Gleeson was his name._

_‘We’re alive!’ A female voice said, also in a British accent—Tech Sergeant Daisy Ridley._

_‘We made it.’ Domhnall said, turning to look at the Commander of the ship with a grin._

_‘By Jakku’s hammer, we live to tell the tale.’ A third British voice said—Dr. Gwendoline Christie._

_‘Systems register functional.’ The computer rang out, and a dark skinned man turned around, his red and grey uniform tight fitting on his muscled body._

_‘All systems are working, Commander.’ He said, walking down two stairs to get back to his seat—Lieutenant John Boyega._

_‘I don’t like it—it was too easy.” Commander Oscar Isaac said in a firm voice, frowning deeply and moving around his chair to sit back in it. The crew looked back out into space, frowns on their own faces._

_‘Wait! Oh no, they’re everywhere!’ Domhnall said, looking at the screen as red dots surrounded the green dot standing as them on his tracker. ‘There are time knots opening everywhere!’_

_‘A trap!’ John said, sounding slightly too dramatic for the event that was happening. As the ship’s buzzing alarm went off, each crew member held on a little tighter to where they were standing._

_‘We’re surrounded, Commander.’ Gwendoline said, the ship shaking from the shots that were being fired at them._

_‘It’s a core meltdown, sir.’ Daisy said, getting up from her chair and running over to the railing where the Commander was sitting. ‘It can’t be stopped.’_

_‘Surrender may be our only option.’ Gwendoline said, her voice in its usual monotone for the ship’s only alien crew member._

_‘No!’ Oscar jumped in, and the crew went silent. ‘Never give up, never surrender!’_

_‘Your orders, sir?” Domhnall said, turning back to look at the Commander. Each crew member did the same, and Oscar frowned as he tried to think of a solution. ‘Sir! Your orders?’ The ginger teenager said with more urgency, and Oscar had a moment of realisation on his face._

_‘Activate the Omega 13.’_

* * *

 

The screen widened as the episode ended, and a huge round of applause began with whoops and cheers as the MC spoke above them with excitement clear on his face.

“Well, how bout that?” He said—Ben Solo. “You all, are the first people to see the lost episode 93 of Star Quest since it first aired in 2011!” The cheering only got louder at his words, and he clapped along with them as the cheers and applause slowly died down.

“Now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for—the intrepid crew of the T-70 X-Wing!” Ben said, his voice lowering to an excited mumble that was still surrounded by the microphone. As the crowd went nuts, his attention went to a crew member who was shaking his head, motioning for him to go on speaking.

* * *

Backstage, Phasma Sime was playing with a makeup brush boredly as she tried to keep her face motionless lest she ruin the time it had taken to put on the damned alien headpiece again. Rey Skywalker was mumbling to herself as she attempted to finish a crossword puzzle, fidgeting in her blue and grey crew member’s outfit. Brendol Hux Jr. was contently reading the newspaper before crumpling it up and tossing it aside, his handsome features drawn together in a frown as he looked around.

“It has been an hour and a half and our damn Commander isn’t even here!” He shouted, shaking slightly before smoothing down his ginger hair to stay in its gelled state. “Where the hell is he?”

“This convention is unreal, they’re gonna start eating each other if we don’t get out there soon.” Finn Trooper turned around and pointed to the crowd, his red and grey outfit making a quiet noise of strain as his muscles pushed against the tightness of it.

“He booked an appearance without us, you know?” Brendol continued, his nostrils flaring as he looked over at the dark skinned man. “I hear that it’s not even a stupid Star Quest appearance, it’s a music gig. He’s ditching us for that, the prick!”

“You’re kidding!” Finn said, shaking his head as he looked back out at the audience.

“How did I come to this?” Phasma asked, frowning at herself in the mirror and dropping the makeup brush she had been playing with.

“Not again.” Rey grumbled, putting down her book of crossword puzzles and turning around in her chair to look at the woman at the vanity.

“I played Violetta.” Phasma said, glaring at herself for a moment before standing up to her full height of taller than Brendol (and he was already six feet tall). “They wanted me for five years. I was an actress and a singer and now look at me!” Brendol was already shaking his head, and Rey let out a frustrated breath. “I can’t go out there and I won’t say that bloody stupid line again!” She threw her towel at the mirror, standing up and adjusting herself in her purple and grey uniform before walking past them towards the exit. “I can’t—I won’t.”

“Phasma, at least you had a part.” Finn said, crossing his arms and turning to look at the woman in question as she was joined on a small and uncomfortable sofa. “You had a character people loved. My Entertainment Weekly interview included six paragraphs about my workout regime and how my ‘obscenely large muscles’ fit into this damn suit. Newsflash people—they don’t!” Phasma let out a loud breath and leaned back in the chair, already bored of the whole damn thing. “No one even bothered to ask me what I did on the show. Rey, what did I do on the show?”

Rey, who had not been paying attention and had gone back to her crossword puzzle, looked up with wide hazel eyes, thinking for a moment before speaking. “You did the stuff where…wait, let me think about it.”

“I repeated the computer, Rey.” Finn said, his tone of voice tired as he turned to face her. All of a sudden, the door to the exit opened, and someone entered the room.

“Your commander is on deck!” Poe Dameron said, pulling off his sunglasses and holding his arms out with a charming grin. He unzipped his signature leather jacket—the same one from the television show—to reveal a tighter beige shirt underneath, and Finn rolled his eyes as the exit door closed behind him. “Damn, that Los Angeles smog is thick today, I’ll never get used to it. Am I too late for Phasma’s panic attack?” Phasma suddenly dropped her metal container of mints, her head dropping onto the table in front of her. “Apparently not. You should really get that looked at”

As the room around him stayed quiet, Poe placed his hands on his hips and frowned slightly. “Okay, what exactly did I do this time to piss you all off?”

“You are so full of it!” Brendol stood up, crossing his arms as he glared at Poe. Finn nodded from behind him, wanting to cross his arms but instead trying not to move so he wouldn’t rip his uniform for the millionth time since the show had ended.

“Goodbye.” Phasma said, wearing a beige trenchcoat around her upper body to hide the alien headpiece, getting to the open door before the combined efforts of Finn and Brendol had pulled her back into the room. Finn suddenly shoved Phasma into Brendol to go to the curtains as his character was introduced, walking out with the music and putting on his fake smile for the crowd. Brendol huffed loudly and shoved Phasma into Poe, who steadied her as Brendol walked past to go out.

“You will go out there.” Poe said firmly, pushing Phasma into the nearest wall to get her to stay.

“I won’t do it again. And nothing you say will make me.” She said in return, her blonde eyebrows raising. Her long blonde hair was curling from under the alien headpiece, but Poe just gave her a smirk.

“The show must go on.” Poe said, and Phasma groaned loudly before pushing him away and wrestling the trench coat off. Rey finally shoved them aside to walk out to the adoring crowd, giving her best smile as her character name and then her real name were said like the other two.

“Damn you.” Phasma said, spitting out those words bitterly as she walked to the stage. “I won’t say that stupid line one more time!” When she was called out, she walked out with a bored expression, the crowd applauding loudly as the alien doctor finally came out. Whilst she had said that she wouldn’t say the line again, the screen behind her was playing a clip from the last episode where she had said it. She walked over to the rest of the cast, looking out at the audience as the MC spoke.

“And finally, the moment you have all been waiting for.” Ben said, the crowd hushing completely as the band started to play. “Commander Oscar Isaac Hernandez of the T-90 X-Wing!” The crowd went absolutely nuts as Poe walked out from behind the curtain, his lips turned upwards into a smile as he waved to them all. He had a microphone in his hand, and his grin only got bigger when he heard a group of girls asking him to marry them.

“Never give up…” Poe started, pointing to the crowd to finish his own beloved catchphrase.

“Never surrender!” The audience cheered, and Poe gave out a thumbs up as he ran over to join the rest of his crew. The MC was saying something about the cast signing autographs for them, and Poe led the fed-up members of his crew to the table where they’d be signing.

Once they were sitting at their table, Brendol at one end and Rey on the other, Finn managed to squish himself between Brendol and Phasma to sign autographs. Phasma glared at everyone who was dressed like her, ignoring the cosplayers who were doing the normal salute and saying the catchphrase she hated so much. She practically shoved her signed pictures at them, screaming ‘next’ whenever someone tried to talk to her.

Over at a separate table, Poe was talking to a group of people about the times he had saved his crew on the show, making it out to be like it was all real for the little boy who had asked the question in the first place. As the small crowd gathered around him laughed, Finn sighed and motioned for Phasma to look at it all, shaking his head.

“You gotta admit, as much of a prick he is, they love the crap out of him.” The dark skinned man said, and Phasma’s nostrils flared as she saw the interaction.

“Almost as much as he loves himself.” Brendol said, Phasma humming out of agreement. They ignored Ben Solo at the end of the table, not quite sure why he was there giving out signed pictures but not wanting to bother talking to him to get him away.

“Excuse me, Commander, hey.” A girl stepped towards Poe at the table, speaking in a soft voice as she wore the beige and green uniform with a replica leather jacket huge on her slender form. “I was wondering if you could possibly settle a dispute that my crew and I seem to be having…” Her ginger hair bounced as she motioned to the two beside her, one boy tall and slender with such blonde hair it was almost golden while the other one was short with bright blue hair. “Um, if you remember in ‘The Force Awakens’, uh—”

“Would you excuse me, for just a moment?” Poe said, standing up and giving the group of young teenage kids a charming grin made just for adoring fans of his before patting the girl’s bright ginger hair and walking off.

“I didn’t even get to the relevant conundrum.” She said, and the blue haired boy beside her patted her shoulder gently.

“In episode 4, ‘A New Hope’, I kind of got the idea that you and the Commander kinda had a thing. Did you?” A kind fan said, her smile wide as Finn signed her picture. When Poe stopped up behind Finn, he gave her a wide grin and looked down at Finn questioningly to answer it.

“No, the Commander and I never had a thing.” Finn said, shaking his head and turning enough to see that Poe had lowered to his level.

“Well, that’s his story.” Poe said, winking at the fan, and Finn stood up as a crew member of the convention called him elsewhere. Poe straightened up so they were the same height, and Finn gave him a slight glare before remembering where they were.

“Excuse me, _Commander_.” The dark skinned man said, fixing his uniform so it wouldn’t rip when he walked before finally moving away. As Poe walked after Finn, he ran into a group of four people dressed in silver clothing with black hair. All four of them were extremely pale as well, like they had never gotten any sun in their lives.

“Commander, I must speak to you, it is a matter of supreme importance.” The leader said, his voice sounding stranger than a regular human male’s voice, but Poe dismissed that immediately. “We are Jedi from the planet of D’Qar in the Ileenium System, and we need your help.” Poe frowned for a moment, and then his brown eyes lit up in recognition.

“Oh, is this about that gig tomorrow?” He asked quietly, not wanting anybody else to overhear the conversation he was having. “Look, just hammer out the details with my agent, and make sure there’s a limo.” He poked the leader in the stomach, and the strange looking man made a strange noise as he continued to speak. “Last time I did one of these gigs, they shoved me in the back of a Toyota.” Poe laughed quietly, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Remember, mum’s the word.” He made a shushing sound and then walked away, headed towards the restroom to relieve himself before he had to go back to his table and sign more autographs for all the nerds that had decided to have a Star Quest convention in the middle of Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes a gig to help the so-called Jedi from the planet D'Qar of the Ileenium System and realises that Star Quest may not be as fictional as he believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the fantastic news that my modern!AU StormPilot fic, 'First Kiss', was on a fic recommendation list on Tumblr. That's never happened to me before OMG! If anybody finds it, could they possibly link me to it?
> 
> Anyway, I got some pretty positive responses for the first part of this, so I wrote a second part. I may not add more to this story past this, but who knows?

Poe walked into the men’s restroom and found an empty stall so he could try and figure out his thoughts in the most silence he had heard in the entire convention building in the time he had been there (which was not very long considering he was an hour and a half late). There was a loud burst of laughter as the door to the bathroom opened again, and Poe inadvertently came out of his thoughts to hear the loud conversation from the two who had entered.

“What a freak show, man.” One voice said, two sets of footsteps stopping at urinals right in front of the stall Poe was in.

“What a bunch of losers!” The second voice said, and the actor could almost hear the tension in the bathroom that their horrible conversation was creating with the rest of the fans. “Begging for autographs at fifteen bucks a pop, such a rip off!”

“These guys haven’t had real acting jobs in ten years, ever since they started the stupid show.” The first voice said, both of the boys laughing once again. Poe frowned slightly, going back through his career and realising that they were right. “This show is all they’ve got.”

“Dude, did you check out Dameron?” The second voice said, and Poe’s heart seemed to freeze as he zipped his pants back up and stayed in the stall to hear the rest of it. “Those fans actually believe he’s a space Commander!”

“And apparently the rest of his ‘crew’ hates his guts.” The first voice said, and Poe’s heart fell in his chest. “You can hear them bagging on him in there.” As the voices faded, the actor looked down and frowned slightly, thinking of the four other cast members of the cancelled show.

“He’s a laughing stalk, even to his buddies.” The second voice called out, and the bathroom door shut behind their conversation. Poe leaned against the wall of the stall, thinking for a long moment about what they had been talking about.

When he got back to his table, Poe just started signing autographs, not looking up as he passed them back out to the fans in line. Someone stopped at the table but he didn’t look up, hoping that they would just go away.

“Hey Commander, so as I was saying before, the ‘Quasar Dilemma’. Remember, you used the auxiliary…” The ginger girl from before spoke, and Poe looked up at her confusedly. “The thing is that online blueprints clearly indicate that—”

“Look kid, it’s just a television show.” Poe said, finishing his autograph on one picture and looking up at the group of kids. “That’s all, okay?” He asked with a fake smile, handing the blue haired one the picture he was holding.

“Right, well, we were wondering if the quantum flux—and just listen on this—” She started, but Poe immediately interrupted her.

“There’s no quantum flux, there’s no auxiliary, there’s no goddamn ship!” Poe said, his voice raising at the end. He could feel all the eyes on him of the surrounding people, and he rubbed his temples as he dropped the marker on the table. “You got it?” Poe stood up and walked past the group of kids, ignoring the looks from the people around him. He pushed past people and walked down the stairs from the signing area, grabbing his things and leaving the convention centre.

“I mean it, I swear Rey, I’ve never seen him lose it like he did today.” Finn said loudly as he walked through his bathroom to his bedroom with a white towel around his waist, the colour striking against his dark skin. “Especially whilst talking to a fan, it was just really strange.”

On the other end of the apartment they were both living in, Rey scratched at her hair and let it out of the three buns she had to wear for their numerous appearances, feeling the long waves fall down her back as she pulled on a fluffy robe. “Finn, I have said it for years—he’s mentally unstable.” Finn could hear her opening the fridge, and he walked out of the bedroom to watch her with a slight frown.

“I’m worried…it was just not like him.” Finn said, watching as Rey pulled out a chocolate cake that his mom had made for the both of them.

“And you of all people would know it, too.” Rey said, opening the container and grabbing out two forks. For the moment, the dark skinned man left the fork on the table, knowing that helping his longtime friend eat the cake would make him need to work out more the next morning.

“Come on, using our relationship is cruel.” Finn said, not wanting memories of when he and Poe had dated before, when he was a college student studying physical therapy and Poe was a former pilot from the Air Force. They were great together until they had gotten the job on Star Quest, and Poe’s rising fame and narcissism about his acting had caused Finn to leave him.

“Just help me eat your mom’s damn delicious cake.” Rey said, already taking a bite of it, and Finn made a face at her before giving in and picking up the fork.

Poe walked through his house and sat down on the sofa, looking through the glass windows to the outside before looking back at the television. Realising that Star Quest reruns were playing, he took the time to watch Finn’s character—Lieutenant John Boyega—before switching it to an old Western movie. He didn’t want to dwell on how he had failed the best relationship he had ever had with an amazing man, so he grabbed the whiskey bottle from the side table and popped the top off. As he slowly chugged the strong alcohol from the bottle, the sound of bullets from the television filled the quiet air until he passed out on the remote, turning the television off.

Poe woke up to the sound of quiet knocking, and he realised he was laying on the ground in front of the sofa. He stood up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the glass window and realising that it was the group of creepy people standing in front of the back door. Poe didn’t care that he was shirtless as he wandered over to the door, opening it and looking at them with a tired frown. All four of the silver clad people held their hands to their heart in salute, grinning in a creepy way (in Poe’s mind, of course) as they moved slightly closer to him.

“Can I help you?” Poe asked quietly, his eyes narrowed in a squint as it was too bright outside for his hungover mind.

“Sir, I understand that this is a terrible breach in protocol,” The leader said, tilting his head as he leaned forward.

“Yeah, you came to my house.” Poe mumbled, not quite interrupting the strange man speaking in front of him.

“But I beg you to hear our plea.” He continued, and the three behind him nodded once. “We are Jedi from the planet D’Qar in the Ileenium System, and our people are being systematically hunted and slaughtered by Supreme Leader Snoke of the Sith. We are to meet for negotiation; however, our efforts in disregard have been disastrous. Please, Commander—you are our last hope.” He finished, and the three behind him started nodding frantically for a few moments before stilling once more. “We have secured our limousine.”

“What?” Poe said, frowning slightly as he looked back up at the taller people. His brown eyes widened when he realised what they were talking about, and he waved his hand once as he rubbed his eyes. “Oh, this is the thing…the thing that…yeah, the thing.” He looked down at himself and then smiled jokingly at the leader, tilting his head to the side. “Maybe I should get some clothes on. Come on in.”

Poe pushed open the sliding door more so the four people could enter the house, and he walked to his bedroom to pull on some clothes. He scratched at his bare chest and left the bedroom door open, hearing as the four strange people followed after him in a line. “Commander, I must say that standing here in your presence is the greatest honour we have ever hoped to achieve in our lifetime.” The leader said, and the three around him made small noises of agreement as Poe pulled on the green pants and the beige shirt that he had in the show. If it was a gig, he would be dressed properly for it.

“That’s great, would you guys look for another shoe? It looks like this.” Poe said and held it up as he pulled on his jacket, pulling the shoe onto his foot. He watched them all strangely as they looked around and even up on the ceiling, eventually finding where it had gone.

Poe settled in a seat between the window and the tallest member of the group of four, his sunglasses on his head as he chewed on a piece of mint gum. He rubbed his temple and looked out the window of the limo, frowning to himself as they decided to speak to him.

“Sir, I am Nines, Senior Requisition Officer. As we travel to the ship, please let me know if you have any requirements such as documents or personnel.” Nines said, his pale lips curled upwards into a small and strange-looking smile.

“Um, a Coca-Cola. Do you have one of those?” Poe asked, his eyebrows raising as he attempted to get rid of his hangover with a massage to his temples. The leader motioned to the side of Nines, and he pulled a can of Coca-Cola out of the side compartment before handing it to him.

“Sir, I am Zeroes. I would like to explain the history between our people and the Sith in greater detail.” Zeroes started, and Poe opened his can of soda as he looked at the pale man with feigned interest on his face. “Since the five million years after the great Starkiller Burst—”

“What’s your name?” Poe said as he turned to the taller man and smiled his charming way, and he waited for a long moment for an answer before frowning slightly at the leader. “Doesn’t he talk?”

“His translator is currently broken.” Zeroes replied, and the tall man beside Poe let out a loud shriek before falling silent once again.

“Okie dokie.” Poe said, nodding once and sipping from his Coca-Cola can as he looked back at Zeroes. “You know guys, I had a super late night with the rest of the crew, so, I’m just gonna close my eyes, okay?” He put his Coca-Cola can in the cup holder beside him and shifted in the seat until he was somewhat comfortable laying in that position, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose. “But don’t worry, I’m listening to everything you’re saying.”

Zeroes nodded excitedly, waiting until Poe was still before continuing, and the actor soon fell asleep.

“Commander. Commander?” Someone said in a quiet voice, rubbing Poe’s shoulder once, and the actor jumped as he woke up. He pushed his sunglasses up his face and frowned slightly, sitting up on the comfortable surface he had been laying on. “I am sorry to wake you, but your presence is requested on the command deck.” Poe rubbed his face and looked up at the man who was speaking, realising that it was the tall man who had shrieked in the limousine earlier.

“Take me there.” Poe said, preventing himself from groaning as he stood up and stretching before being led out of the room by the taller man.

“Sir, Snoke has moved up his deadline. We are approaching his ship by Mustafar now, and we must have an answer to his proposal once we reach him.” The taller man said, keeping mostly quiet as he led Poe through the ship to the command deck.

“I got most of it in the car, so Snoke is the bad guy right?” Poe asked, interrupting the taller man as he was about to continue speaking.

“Oh yes sir, he’s a very bad man indeed.” He said, turning Poe by the shoulders as they got to a fork in the corridor. “He’s tortured our medical personnel, put us to work in the Death Star, captured all of our female Jedi, and—”

“Yeah, I got the picture.” Poe said, waving off his words as he sipped the rest of the Coca-Cola from the can he was holding. “Do you have the pages or do you just want me to wing this?” He asked, hoping that there wouldn’t be pages so he could just wing it and leave already. Poe always hated the random acting gigs they wanted him to do.

“Um, I’m not sure I understand what you are trying to ask me?” The taller man asked, frowning deeply as he looked down at the actor.

“Commander, welcome to the Protector II.” The leader said, from before, and he and his friend gave Poe a salute as they met in the hallway. “Would you like another Coca-Cola?”

“You know what, I am doing fine but thank you.” Poe said, grinning widely as he walked to the double doors at the end of the hallway. “I’ve got a thing in about a quarter of an hour that I gotta get to, is that alright with you?”

“As you wish.” The leader simply said, turning as another person ran down the hallway towards them.

“Vader, it’s Snoke—he’s here.” The man who had run to them said, and the leader—now named Vader to Poe—turned to nod once at Poe. The actor was led into the room and realised that it was basically a complete replica of the T-70 X-Wing from Star Quest, and he let out a quiet chuckle.

“This is pretty good for a set, guys.” Poe said, sliding into the Commander’s seat and looking out at the screen in front of him. “Usually it’s just cardboard walls and a box chair in a garage, but you got everything down pat.”

“Commander, what are your orders?” Zeroes asked from the chair to Poe’s front and to the left, turning to face him as he made movements to slow the ship down.

“Set it to screensaver two.” Poe said, laughing quietly to himself before realising nobody around him was laughing. “Alright, don’t get the joke that’s fine.” He nodded once and cleared his throat, thinking for a moment before deciding on one thing to say. “Pull him up on the screen then.”

“I see your fear.” A gravelly voice from the screen said, and Poe turned back to the front in the chair to look. “That is expected.” The actor was surprised to see that there was someone on the screen, the ship background where he was green and grungy as the guy’s head was enlarged with slits for nostrils—that must have been the Supreme Leader Snoke they were all talking about on the ‘ship’. “They bring a new commander on board.”

“That’s really good makeup, wow guys this is cool.” Poe nodded up at Vader and patted his arms once before looking at the screen.

“Here are my demands.” Snoke said, and Poe raised an eyebrow as the monster guy kept talking. He mentioned something about the Omega 13, and the actor looked down to check his watch before sitting up straight.

“Okie dokie, let’s fire blue particle cannons, full. Red particle cannons, full. Gannet magnets, fire them left and right. Just blow them up and you’re good to go, okay?” Poe grinned, standing up from the Commander’s chair and maneuovering around until he was on the main landing. “That should take care of oversized alien head, shouldn’t it?”

Poe ignored the sounds of the people around him and walked through the corridors, tapping on walls that could’ve been doors to find a way out of the place. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and he looked up to see Vader running strangely towards him, closely followed by the man who named himself Nines.

“Where are you going, Commander?” Vader asked, him and Nines following Poe as he tried to find the exit.

“I’m going home.” Poe said, and he patted Vader’s back.

“You mean Earth?” Nine said, his face falling from its odd smile.

“Yes, I mean Earth.” Poe said, nodding once as he frowned at Nines. “That was a lot of fun, right? We fired on the bad guy together, so long live…” The actor paused his words for a moment, thinking about the name of the planet Vader had mentioned before continuing with a wide grin. “Long live D’Qar, yeah?”

“But what if Snoke survives?” Vader asked, pointing Poe into a room with his whole arm. Poe walked into the room and let the people around him follow, chuckling deeply.

“Nope, he’s dead and you’re good.” Poe said, entering the room and looking around as Vader and Nines followed him. The actor noticed that the room he had entered was large, and he nodded with an impressed look on his features.

“But he has a very powerful ship.” Nines protested, shaking his head once and helping Poe up the stairs onto a platform before he could trip.

“Well if you have anymore problems with the guy then just give me a call.” Poe said, standing up straight on the platform. Vader pulled a small silver box out of his breast pocket, and he looked over at Poe before handing it to him. “Ooh, fancy silver cell phone.”

“This is an interstellar vox. We will call you on it if we have anymore need of you.” Vader said, stepping off of the platform with Nines behind him. As the two strange men opened the door and left the room, Poe looked down to noticed that he was standing on a circular white light, and he frowned slightly.

“I don’t remember this being here before.” The handsome actor said, putting the silver cell phone into his inside jacket pocket and looking around. “Hello?” Poe called out, frowning deeply as he took the sunglasses off of his head in surprise. Suddenly, the lights went down on the room, and Poe was standing in pitch black darkness for a moment before giant bay doors opened on his other side. His brown eyes went wide as they opened to reveal a starry night sky that looked like space, Saturn on one side and Jupiter on the other. The circle below him glowed brightly, and Poe looked up as he was raised through the large room. He was suddenly engulfed from his toes to his head in what sounded like a gooey substance, although he could breathe and move within it easily. Then he was shot off into space, and a long scream was almost ripped from his throat as he went soaring into a wormhole back towards Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me how I did, and also check out some of my other fics. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Please tell me if you want me to write more to this story!


End file.
